Autumn Nights
by Perdedor721
Summary: Updated!Luis meets the girl of his dreams, but she belongs to Banks. This girl changes his life forever. Please R&R joc
1. Default Chapter

Autumn Nights By: Ashcake and Joc A/N.: Hey this is Joc. Umm.... okay a few things about the story the main character's name is Autumn who is my OC and she isn't the evil bitch from Guilty Pleasures FYI. Luis is in therapy, because of something that happened and such. A lot of the story is a flash back so when it goes into first person it's Luis. So enjoy the story and please review. ~joc~ Disclaimer.: I don't own anything, but Autumn.  
  
* * *  
He had no problems and wasn't sure why he was here, but he was and was to lazy to go home.  
Luis satdown in the red leather chair and began to study the fibers of carpet that surrounded his shoes. He hated coming to the place, but it helped to ease the pain and that's exactly what he needed. He needed someone to tell him this wasn't his fault... that he couldn't have done anything to stop it.. that--  
"Luis?" Luis eyes rose to meet a pair of friendly blue ones that belonged to Beau, his theripist. "Do you wanna start right off by telling me exactly what happened?"  
Luis sighed and searched for the answer. It took him a second to recall how this had all started.  
  
*Flashback~ Luis P.O.V*  
I walked into social studies one monday morning. I mean it seemed like a normal Monday well.. until I layed eyes on her. Anyhow I was sitting behind Averman and talking to Charlie.  
"I can't believe the Wilds lost again," Charlie groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I stayed up until 12:30 watching them and they lost... I can't freakin believe this--"  
"Yea well I can," Averman said cutting Charlie off and turning around. "I also think you owe me $20 bucks Colorado kicked Minnesota's ass last night."  
Charlie grabbed his wallet and pulled out 20 dollars, "Stupid Wilds." he mumbled.  
Suddenly the classroom door shot open and the new girl walked in with Mr. Coleman. "Today we have a new student," he said, asserting my thoughts. "This is Autumn Pouilett. You can sit over there by Guy." She smiled and trotted off to sit with Connie and Guy on the far side of the room. I threw my hand up in the air.  
"Mr. Coleman I think she needs a proper tour guide--" I yelled.  
He looked around the classroom. "You're right, Luis. Mr. Banks, are you up for the challenge?" Adam looked up from his notes that he was doodling on and nodded.  
"Damn it," I mumbled and pulled out my notes. Class dragged on and oddly enough i didn't get any notes. I was to busy staring at Autumn to do that.  
I walked up to Autumn after class to properly introduce myself. She was standing at her locker with Adam who was talking to her about English our next class.  
"Hi," I said, extending my hand. "I'm Luis Mendoza."  
"Hi!" she smiled and went back to getting out her books. " I'm Autumn." She turned around and lightly shook my hand and gazed at me with her soulful green eyes and I suddenly believed in love at first sight.  
  
Yea I have no problems.... except for girls.  
* * *  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Stood Up

Chapter 2:  
  
I began to see Autumn everywhere. She was in all my calsses and showed up at all my hockey games.  
She talked a lot but was still beautiful. She had apparently moved from Outer Banks with her father two weeks after her mom died.  
Connie invited her to sit with the Ducks at lunch. She sat across from me and next to Banks and Portman. She played with her mashed potatoes and talked to Banksie. I saw a hint of jealousy flicker in Jule's eyes as she inhaled her hot dog. Right after lunch the most unexpected thing happened. Banks asked her out. I felt my stomach drop as she nodded and smiled. I was out of luck and I knew it.  
* * *  
  
Luis shook his head as recalled the memory. His therapist was jotting something down. He looked up, wanting something more.  
* * *  
  
I found out that Adam and Autumn had planned a date that night when I walked out of my job at the haunted mill. I pulled my mask and black costume off and threw them in my duffel bag. As I walked out of the front doors of the lobby something to my left caught my eye. It was Autumn.  
I smiled to myself. When I sat my hand down on her shoulder she jumped.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"That's okay, it's your job isn't it?" she asked.  
I looked at her, confused. She pointed at my duffel bag.  
"Oh, yeah,that. So, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down beside her.  
"Umm, Adam's supposed to meet me here. Like ten minutes ago," she added, looking at her watch.  
"Oh," my smile faded.  
She must have noticed because she told me I could wait with her. I really didn't want to because then I would have to see her with Adam, happy.  
"Sure," I said. I sat down. There was an awkward silence between us for a good five minutes. "So, do you want a funnel cake?"  
"Sure," we walked to the concession stand.  
"A small funnel cake, with extra powder," I said. When the man, Tim, handed me back the cake Autumn reached in her pocket. "Oh, don't worry about it. Employees get it free. On work nights."  
"Okay," she reached for a piece.  
"Good?" I asked.  
"Mm hmm," she said with a mouthful and then laughed. We sat back down on the bench when suddenly her cell phone rang.  
She slid the silver plated phone out of her pocket and wiped her hands on her pant. "Mmm, it's Adam," she pushed talk. "Hello?"  
His voice traveled through the phone, " Hey, ahh... i'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I promised to help Julie... umm.. get her keys out of her car." There was a silence between both of them.  
* * *  
  
"Do you know what happened there?" Beau asked.  
"Yeah, Julie said 'Hurry up Adam. I won't be horny forever."  
"I see."  
* * *  
  
"I gotta go," Adam yelped and hung up the phone.  
She sighed.  
"He isn't coming?" I asked, trying to pretend that I hadn't heard it.  
She shook her head. I felt a surge of anger towards him for upsetting Autumn but happy and relieved at the same time that I got to be spending more time with her.  
"Well, you came all the way out here to get scared, you're going to get scared." I stood up and she just looked at me.  
"What?"  
"C'mon. I can get us in without a wait. I pulled her to the front of the line and gave Henry a card I had scrummaged out of the bottom of my bag.  
"Hey, Luis," he said.  
"Hey. Two for the Haunted Mansion," he hole punched two of the little numbers and handed the card back to me.  
"Ready?" I whispered in her ear?"  
"Yeah," she laughed.  
We went through the first hallway without running into any "creatures." As we were climbing up the first set of stairs a man with a chainsaw jumped out in front of us. She screamed and jumped back into me. The man began chasing us down the hall. When he found another group of girls, younger than us, he went to taunt them.  
"Oh, God," she said, scared but still laughing.  
"Scare ya?"  
"Yeah," she pulled me into a room which turned out to be mistake. 


	3. Haunted Mill

Chapter 3: Haunted Mill  
  
The room was competely black and there was a strobe light in the far corner. Autumn was digging her nails into my arm. Monsters emerged slowly from all sides of the room.  
Autumn screamed as on of them grabbed at her. She yanked me down a long hall. Something grabbed her ankle and she stumbled down the hall into another hallway. The loud fog machine made us bothe scream as we walked down the endless corridors that were getting more narrow as we walked.  
"Luis?" she whispered and grabbed my shirt.  
We turned the corner and came to a room that was white. Silver tables were set up all around the room and people's limbs were laying on them. A loud chuckle came from the other side of the room. A man raised his chainsaw and revved it a few times.  
"Care to donate a few limbs?"  
"She does!" I yelled. She hit me and suddenly all the limbs began to shake and spaz out all over the table.  
He laughed and ran out after us. Autumn jumped on my back and began to scream.  
I ran out as fast as I could. She tightned her grip around my neck. I walked up a flight of stairs with her still hanging on my back. I dropped her off at the top. All of a sudden she started laughing.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she led me into another hallway.  
"I don't know if I trust you to be the leader," I said.  
"Shut up," she elbowed me playfully. We reached the end of the hallway to find the "Slide of Terror."  
  
Luis laughed and cracked his knuckles. He reclined in the chair and stared at Beau.  
"Wow, Adam sounds like a great person," he said sarcastically.  
"Yea," Luis said. "I couldn't look at him the same way after that. The most beautiful girl ever and he took advantage of her," he shook his head. 


End file.
